1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the presenting invention generally relate to the area of interventional radiology.
2. Description of Related Art
The principle of interventional radiology procedures, for a user, consists of performing a surgical procedure on a patient with the assistance of a medical imaging system.
This medical imaging system allows the acquisition, processing and display of data in real time, such as the position of an instrument, for example, and/or a depiction of the inside of the patient.
An interventional radiology room conventionally comprises an imaging system secured to the floor. The imaging system conventionally comprises a device for acquiring intraoperative X-ray data; a remote processing unit which allows for the processing of the acquired data to convert the same into displayable images and/or for their merging with pre-operative images; and a fixed display (for example hanging from the ceiling of the interventional radiology room) enabling the display of images derived from the processing unit.
Interventional radiology has become indispensable for the therapeutic management of numerous pathologies.
This explains why the trend in hospital services is to invest in so-called hybrid intervention rooms. These hybrid intervention rooms allow the conducting of conventional interventional radiology as well as surgical operations usually performed in operating rooms. So that they can be used for interventions of different types, these hybrid rooms can be equipped with two tables, for example, a conventional interventional radiology table and a surgery table.
An imaging system was proposed by Siemens® in which the X-ray acquisition device is arranged at the end of a swivel arm able to be moved over the entire radiology room. The display consists of a monitor fixed to a wall of the room or several monitors fixed to a suspension mounted on rails on the ceiling. With this device, it is possible, in one room, to conduct two surgical procedures of different types using a single imaging system which can be moved from one operating table to another.
However, owing to the size of the acquisition device and of the swivel arm of said device, it is very difficult to position the display so that they can be seen by the user, irrespective of position.